


Ready, Steady, Go

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Competition, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Pre-Relationship, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen loses some of his inhibitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady, Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday fic for bigtitch, who asked for 'Anything involving Ryan and/or Stephen'.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. The ones that appear in this fic, Lyle, Blade, Finn and Kermit, belong to fredbassett.

  
The group of soldiers tumbled into the locker room, Stephen among them, laughing and talking. The adrenaline was still flowing from an anomaly shout in which there had been danger, but no death for once, and everyone was cheerful about a job well done.  
  
Stephen leaned against his locker for a moment as the rest of the men unashamedly stripped off, grabbed their stuff, and made for the showers. He was just as hyped up as the rest of them, but he was also perfectly content to take a minute to catch his breath.  
  
“Need a hand with that?” asked Ryan, appearing beside him and nodding downwards towards the obvious bulge in his jeans. Stephen had heard stories about the effects that adrenaline could have on that portion of the anatomy, but had never thought it would happen to him until he’d started working on the anomaly project.  
  
“Here?” he asked, glancing towards where Finn and Kermit were still rummaging in their lockers. He’d never really figured himself as an exhibitionist either.  
  
“Don’t worry about them. The lads have seen it all before.”  
  
“I don’t think they have!”  
  
“You know what I mean.” Ryan grinned. “Come on, get your kit off and get in the shower. I bet they’re all doing it in there.”  
  
“That doesn’t make me feel better,” Stephen retorted, but he nonetheless started pulling off his muddy clothes, determined not to wuss out in front of Ryan and his men.  
  
He was sure everyone was going to start staring at him the moment they walked into the shower room, but as it turned out they were all far to busy washing and – Ryan had been right – wanking. Stephen dragged his eyes away from Lyle, who was jerking his cock roughly without even bothering to turn his back to the room.  
  
“Told you,” said Ryan, amused.  
  
He led the way to the end of the row of showers, and turned on a couple of them. Stephen stepped under the hot spray gratefully.  
  
“You’ll feel better, you know,” Ryan said, apparently determined not to let it go. Stephen realised he had started lazily stroking his cock, also not bothering to hide it.  
  
Stephen just watched for a moment, very aware that the sight was doing nothing to make his ‘problem’ go away. Then he sighed and gave in, taking his own cock in hand.  
  
“Twenty quid says the boss comes first,” said Lyle’s voice suddenly.  
  
“I’ll take that bet,” said Blade. “Hart looks like he’s on a hair trigger.”  
  
Stephen knew he was flushing, and he almost let go of his cock. Only the fact that his callused palm moving against it felt bloody good stopped him.  
  
Ryan grinned, and leaned closer for a moment. “You want in?” he asked. Then without waiting for Stephen to answer, he raised his voice. “Thirty quid says we both come in under a minute. And we’ll split the pot equally,” he added to Stephen.  
  
Stephen hesitated, and then made a decision. He nodded.  
  
The other soldiers whistled and catcalled, until Lyle’s voice rose above the din. “Right, shut it you lot. You two ready?” he asked Stephen and Ryan.  
  
Stephen nodded again, in tandem with Ryan. Both their hands were still on their cocks as they waited.  
  
“Okay, your time starts…now!”  
  
Stephen immediately started working his cock furiously, water and precum slicking the passage of his hand. Beside him, Ryan’s hand was moving just as fast, and he could hear the other man panting.  
  
The others had started cheering again, but Stephen barely heard them now, focusing instead on the sparks of pleasure chasing themselves through his body. In what seemed like not time at all he could feel his orgasm looming, and he sped up his movements even more, determined to beat Ryan, if only for the glory.  
  
“Fuck…” Sliding his thumb over his slit had him coming against the shower wall, and only seconds later he heard Ryan groan and follow him.  
  
“I make that fifty-two and fifty-five seconds,” Lyle said, after a beat. “I must say, I’m impressed.”  
  
Everyone else laughed, but Stephen was too busy getting his breath back to join in. He didn’t notice that the others had drifted back to their own showers, whining good-naturedly about the money they’d lost, until Ryan leaned towards him again and said, in a low voice, “That was the quite the sight, Hart.”  
  
“Would have thought you’d be too busy to notice,” Stephen replied.  
  
“Not at all. Perhaps you’d care for round two sometime.” Ryan raised a significant eyebrow. “After all, I never did get to give you a hand.”


End file.
